Diamond tears
by chii-yuki
Summary: Summary inside contains Yaoi in later chapters. If you don't like Yaoi why on earth are you still here!


Hello Chii here with a her first naruto story please read this before going any further:** This story may contain yaoi if you don't like it just go and never step foot back here again...I'm not to sure yet about the pairing yet. I sort of want to pair him with Haku in his full boy glory non of that damn sex change crap. I fudging hate that...er sorry about my rants but you get the point. Please be aware the rating may change.**

This story just came to me. I just had to write about it please read and joy and give me your review and comments of what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed also unless it's about the fact that it may be a Yaoi story...

**Summary-A boy has been born with a unique abilities that has shunned him from human society until they find about this gift then his life becomes dangerous and he is forced to learn how to harness his special abilities in order to keep his family and friends safe**

My friend inside my head may appear once in while to talk to you guys when I'm too lazy to do so...

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto if I did well...you don't want to know.

**

* * *

**

**Diamond Tears**

**Introduction**

**A couple was in a small cabin deep within the forest tending to a small newborn baby boy. There eyes were pure joy for their creation **

**with a small hint of sadness deep within their depths, that was caused for not being able to show this bundle of joy off to their families. **

**The father did not have relatives but the mother did her mother who ruled a kingdom. The women was beautiful unlike any other women **

**her beauty far beyond any ordinary women. On her back, a fairy wing tattoo descended her back signaling what she was. This women **

**was a fairy princess her husband a mere mortal. The prospect of breeds crossing was an outrage to the queen of fairies. She did not want **

**filthy human blood cursing through the veins of any fairy so she kicked her out and disowned her for all eternity when her secret was **

**found out that she was pregnant with a child. If you looked at the women, her dark red hair had flown down her back like raging fire, her **

**emerald green eyes shown brightly like jewels. She was clad in a simple white flowing dress that looked stunning on her. She stared **

**lovingly at her husband and child a small smile on her face. She was happy despite the ups and down she had to endure. She found her **

**husband wrapping his arms around her shoulders pulling her into a gentle embrace. She looked up into his crystal blue eyes happiness **

**filling them to the brim. As she looked at her son and her husband, it reminded her how good she had it despite the odds. Tears descended **

**her cheeks in out of pure joy. Her husband collected her tears in a jar hugging her tighter against his muscled chest. He kept those tears **

**for they were special and if man knew about these tears they knew it would surely destroy them. He leaned forward placing a chaste kiss **

**on her lips. **

**"I am happy to honey even though our life may not be the best. It's peaceful and nothing can ever rip us apart for our small quite life we **

**life." **

**Little did he know how untrue those words were, as soon as those words were uttered the women danger senses went off immediately. **

**The baby began to cry sensing in fear the same thing. He cried screaming his powerful lungs off. The man panicked slightly not knowing **

**what to do as she ran a hand through his blond tresses. The women picked up her child quickly hiding him in a corner of the small cabin **

**shrouded by pure darkness that she was able to cast as an illusion. Only the trained eye was able to see what was there. The baby **

**seemed to sense his mother needs of placing him in safety so he quieted down to soft whimpers as she kissed his forehead before **

**meeting the danger that lurked in the oasis of the forest. As she stepped outside standing beside her husband she was greeted by the **

**sight of an elderly women. Confusion crossed her face before realization hit her like a brick. **

** "Witch get rid of that ridiculous disguise!" **

**The old started cackle until it turned into insane laughter as she dispelled the trick revealing a middle-aged woman wearing dark robes **

**that covered her features. **

**"Katrina my oh my is this what you lowered yourself to settling down with a human and…" She sniffed the air. "…a mixed breed baby." **

**The women seem to recognize the women that said her name, an old witch advisor that betrayed her mother and try to overthrow her **

**from her thrown but was caught at the last minute. The witch was supposed to be imprisoned. She had somehow escaped.**

**"I have come to devour your child along with your happiness. You will suffer the way I had, working for that wretched women who **

**barely knew how to run a kingdom properly everyone was too free including you. She allowed you to marry a human and leave to spread **

**it to the world. It is disgusting. If it were I, you would be long dead along with the child and the human." The witch apparently had **

**problems with mixing bloods also like almost all mystical creatures. It was an abomination to the mystical society to do that sort of thing. **

** "You will never touch my child! You will have to go through me," her husband spoke up in anger that coursed his veins as he laid eyes **

**on the woman that threatened to devour his child. **

**"Silence Human you will speak to me in no such way!" The witch seethed that lowly human would talk to her in any manner. The **

**insolence was a disgrace and he deserved to be punished. She looked at the man features raising a brow as took him in. He was **

**handsome and well toned, his skin had a light tan, his hair wild, and unruly spikes that seemed to be untamable. He wore a light cotton **

**shirt that defined his well-muscled chest and black slacks that with simple matching boots. Not a bad catch though he is still a filthy **

**human so he deserves to be punished she thought to herself. She raised her hands high into the air above her head and made her move. **

**The blonde-haired man jumped out the energy rays hit him leaving him gaping in shock. His wife got angry glaring at the witch. **

**"Fine if my mother could not properly imprison you then I will." **

**She glanced over at her the cabin tears falling down her cheeks these tears of sadness were plain salted tears. Her eyes then roamed over **

**to her husband and he nodded solemnly tears appearing in his eyes also, giving her the ok. She summoned all the power she could **

**muster in her hands into a dark orb that began to grow into something large until it consumed all three of them instantly. All that was left **

**was the small cabin that inhabited the vast forest and a baby that wailed sensing the lost of his parents.**


End file.
